


It Took You That Long To Notice

by PrettyLittleShips



Series: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Cedric, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Harry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: Harry wakes up to his and Cedric Diggory's baby sobbing. He hates that ritual.





	It Took You That Long To Notice

Harry sighed. 'Parenting is so arduous,' he thought grumpily. Cedric and Harry's precious baby boy, James, was violently sobbing from his bedroom, which was next to theirs as they wanted to be able to hear him in the middle of the night. Not that they needed it to him there; you could hear James from a mile away. Of course, James had woken Harry up in the middle of the night, as per the ritual. Go to sleep. Wake up in the middle of the night. Wonder if having a baby was really worth the grueling ritual. Wonder why you were going to have another little demon. Cuddle with Cedric. Go back to sleep. Rinse and repeat. Harry wasn't a fan of the ritual. 

Harry rolled over on their shared king-sized mattress. Cedric wasn't in the bed. Harry, of course, wanted to stay in bed, but that I'm-A-Mother-Don't-Hurt-My-Baby-Or-I-Hurt-Your-Face instinct set in. What if Cedric was in the bathroom, not changing or feeding the baby? Harry swung his legs over the edge and waddled as quickly as he could out to the hallway. At this point, mentioning that he was seven months pregnant with their second baby would be helpful. He peeked into the baby's room.

The room had been painted a light blue and had just a few pieces of furniture: a red chair with a back that looked like a bear, a crib, and a changing table. Cedric was sitting on the bear chair, holding James up Lion King style. James was giggling now. He, of course, being the demon he is, decided to blow Harry's cover. He pointed at him and started giggling. Cedric looked over and smiled. "James is so cute, isn't he," Cedric asked as he laid him back in his cot. "It took you that long to notice?" Cedric chuckled. "Let's go back to bed, shall we," Cedric asked.


End file.
